


Nothing With Any Certainty

by thegoodthebadandthenerdy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 20:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11425587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegoodthebadandthenerdy/pseuds/thegoodthebadandthenerdy
Summary: Calypso has always spoken to the stars.





	Nothing With Any Certainty

**Author's Note:**

> I PUT TWO AND TWO TOGETHER AND REALIZED ZOË AND CALYPSO ARE SISTERS AND MADE MYSELF SAD
> 
> The title is a quote by Van Gogh, the full of which reads: "I know nothing with any certainty but the sight of the stars makes me dream."
> 
> Also I imagine Calypso is standing at the top of some high rock, looking at the sky and speaking. I couldn't really give much context to that so I figured I'd put it here.

_I have been staring at the sky for millennia. It is ever changing. I've watched stars be born, fizzle out, shift._

_But today, you showed up, and it feels so much different._

_Something about you seems familiar. I wonder if one of my heroes spoke of you, because I feel as if I know you._

_You bounce across your fellow stars, back straight, arms taught, bow flexed._

_Your braid whistles between constellations that have been my friends for years. Your feet are planted upon soil made of dust and chipped rock._

_Your clothing is patterned by some distant galaxies, shifting with the slightest twitch._

_I cannot quite make out your face. I feel your soul in the stars, however. And while I do not know you, dear Huntress, I think we will be good friends._

_\----_

_Huntress,_

_It is me again. I know we did not speak last night, but my moonlace plants have been infected. A disease I have not seen in a few decades. I should be able to cure it, but if not, I have gathered seeds so that I may begin growing new saplings._

_No visitors today, which I should not complain about, I know, but it has been so long since I had company..._

_I have been wondering about you, Huntress. What was your name? Did you live an exciting life? I know you must have, to be put among the stars. I wonder what it was you did to deserve such an honor._

_Or maybe you are still out there? It is rare, I know, but I have heard of heroes living in the stars while still walking the earth._

_I wonder if they might let me join you one day, after I am off this island, after I have traveled the world-_

_Sorry. I should not have said that._

_I must go, I have to rest before the sun breaks. I am starting a new portion of my garden tomorrow, and it will take much work._

_I will speak to you again soon, my friend._

_\-----_

_Huntress,_

_I am afraid I must report that the sickness has taken my moonlace quicker than I can combat. But the new saplings seem to be well, so I think I will be all right._

_Oh, but with good news, I tried a new recipe today. Hermes brought me an old cookbook long ago, and I just found it again. I had been sure one of the birds had flown off with it, but I found it mostly in tact._

_The recipe was good, I did have a bit of trouble with it. I almost burned the stew! But I was able to salvage it. I made too much, though, but some of the older creatures on the island were more than happy to help._

_I think next time, though, I need more salt._

_Still no visitors, but I think someone will appear soon. The island feels like it is preparing. It does that some times._

_I must go, but I will speak to you tomorrow night, for sure._

_Goodnight, my friend._

_\-----_

_Huntress!_

_Oh, I have the best news! You see, there are deer on this island. Very few, of course, but they are still here._

_I awoke this morning to find one of them picking at my berry plants. At first I was upset, but then I realized just how unusual that is for them. I let her take them, and followed her back._

_She had a baby! A small fawn, no older than a few days. He is beautiful, Huntress. I like to think you watch over this island, so I hope you see him._

_In other news, the island's visitor still has not appeared, but the earth seems to be holding its breath. I am eagerly awaiting their arrival._

_That is all I have to tell you for now._

_Goodnight, my friend._

_\------_

_Huntress,_

_A girl appeared today. She was not who the island is waiting on, I can tell; I am not even sure she was supposed to arrive at all._

_She is asleep right now, she has yet to spend a waking moment on the island yet, but I am happy she is here._

_Don't wink at me like that! Stop it, my laughter may wake her!_

_They never stay, dear Huntress, that is why I am not quick to admit her beauty. But it is okay to say now; she is very beautiful._

_Okay, enough of that, the heat of my cheeks may rival the sun if I continue. Besides, it is best not to dwell._

_Oh, it looks like it is time for you to begin your departure; I had not realized it was so late._

_Until tomorrow, dear friend._

_\-----_

_Huntress,_

_She awoke late into the afternoon. She is recuperating in the cave, asking more questions than have been thrown at me in centuries!_

_Her memory must have been affected when she washed up on the shore, because she does not remember her name, or anything about her life, for that matter._

_I confess, Huntress, I worry for her. She seems very lost, and not just in the physical sense. Any time she attempts to remember something, she becomes very distraught._

_My heart breaks for her, dear friend._

_And that truth worries me. I cannot allow myself to become attached to her. But she…nevermind._

_I assume she is part immortal, because I was able to give her nectar without any spontaneous combustion, so maybe that will help her regain her memory. Then she can be on her way once more._

_I have gone on long enough, I think. How are you? You look a little brighter tonight._

_May the gods be with you on your hunt, dear friend. I will speak to you soon._

_\-----_

_Huntress,_

_The girl is so, so infuriating! She won't speak to me!_

_And she took my curtains and fashioned herself a dress! It was a beautiful dress, indeed, and she didn't know they were curtains, because I had them folded at the back of the cave and I was probably never going to use them again but still…._

_She sat with me at dinner this evening, even met my eye, but she would not speak. I do not see what has changed, considering she spoke to me when she first awoke._

_When I spilled soup on my dress she laughed, though._

_And Huntress, it was the most beautiful laugh I have heard in a long, long time._

_But she is still infuriating, I have to focus on tha- don't give me that look! She won't stay, Huntress. That is the will of the gods and the job of the Fates._

_I am changing the subject. I am not going to think about her hair, and how it always falls perfectly, or her eyes, and how keen; yet kind they are, or her lips-_

_Huntress, I think I may be in trouble._

_\-----_

_Huntress,_

_I cannot speak for long; we have plans. She wants to see more of the island, and I told her some of the prettiest things roamed at night._

_The light in her eyes was so bright I could not refuse when she asked if we could go tonight._

_We still know nothing of her identity, other than the fact that she is half immortal. A demigod, I assume._

_I have decided to just spend as much time as I am permitted with her, and not worry. I was so lonely without her, and I have never felt like this over any of the heroes that have landed here, especially not in such a short amount of time. I deduce she has only been here a little over two weeks._

_I admit, Huntress, I am quite scared that such feeelings could grow so quickly._

_But you are here for me when things inevitably sour, which means more than you might ever know. You are my truest friend; thank you for that._

_That is her calling now, I will try to speak with you tomorrow!_

_Safe travels, dear friend._

_\-----_

_Huntress._

_I-I made a terrible mistake._

_She speaks to me a lot now, that is what you should first know. Full sentences, with the most enthralling voice. It is slightly husky, from days of disuse, but never grating._

_She has only been here for what I can puzzle out to be a few months, but I could listen to her speak for years._

_I think she must be a child of Aphrodite, for that. Sometimes I feel the power in her voice, especially if she is tired or distracted. This morning we were-_

_No._

_As I was saying, she speaks to me now._

_We were lying out under the stars, she was pointing out the ones she knew, I was helping her fill in the rest._

_I thought her memory might be getting better, so I thought I might ask her if she remembers anything of her life before Ogygia._

_She wears a necklace, with little clay beads on it, each painted a different design. I asked her if she knew what it was._

_She cried, Huntress. I was afraid I had upset her, because she could not remember._

_But she did._

_She told me it came back to her this morning. Her friends, her family. Everything._

_She wanted to take me to our favorite look out spot because, because it would be her last chance._

_She leaves tomorrow._

_Huntress, I confess, I do not quite know what I will do without her._

_I was stupid, I let my heart think instead of my brain, and I grew too attached._

_Oh, do not worry about these tears. Plenty have spilled on this soil, plenty more will do so._

_It is a silly thing, love. Silly and wild and reckless._

_But it is soft._

_I have seen the softness in her eyes. Felt it in her touch. Heard it in her voice._

_I am afraid to lose that softness._

_To lose her._

_Did you ever love, dear Huntress? I hope you did. Even if it was not the type of love I feel now. I hope you loved and were loved._

_Or maybe you are out there, loving now._

_Maybe you will meet my love._

_Either way, would you watch over her, for me? I have nothing to give you in return, only gratitude. Would that be enough, dear friend?_

_\-----_

_Huntress,_

_She left this morning._

_She was strong and stubborn and so beautiful, but she left this morning so, so broken._

_She held me so tight. She said she would see me again one day._

_I want to believe her._

_Before she left, I asked one thing of her. She kissed me and told me anything. I wish I had asked her to have safe travels, something, anything other than what I said._

"Don't forget me."

_That was what I asked._

_I wish I hadn't._

_I don't want her to feel guilty over me, Huntress. I want her to forget me, to live a happy life. To love freely and without condition._

_Something I could never give her._

_She smiled her smile, sly and honest all in one._

"Don't forget me either, okay? Drew Tanaka, daughter of Aphrodite, your one great love. May all who follow after tremble at the name."

_I laughed. Even through her tears she gave me the gift of laughter._

_Drew Tanaka, I wish I could have given you more. More than sorrow and a few fleeting months._

_I think I will turn in early tonight, dear friend. Rest easy._

_\-----_

_Huntress,_

_I haven't been a good friend lately, have I?_

_All this time spent giving you the bare minimum, when you will be the one to stay with me always._

_I apologize, dear friend. Truly._

_How are you? I hope better than I._

_Have you found that beast yet? You always seem to be locked onto something, yet I know not what it could be._

_I have wondered more about you lately. Huntress, I hope you are still out there, living a brilliant life._

_I hope one day I might meet you. Tell you how much your companionship has meant to me in these months._

_I know it is foolish to believe I might leave this island. Even more so foolish to want to. My immortality is tied here. To leave would be letting go of forever._

_But I have been here for 3000 years. I am tired, dear friend. I wish to leave, to travel, to love. And when my time comes, I wish to embrace Death as if it were an old friend._

_I will leave Ogygia, Huntress. And I hope that you might watch over me until then, and even after. Your light has guided me for months now, and I believe it is what has kept me on track._

_I do not believe I will leave soon. There is still the matter of the next visitor, and I know my part in their journey is a crucial one._

_But after that._

_Huntress, for the first time in a very long time, I believe._

_\------_

_Huntress,_

_As you know, it has been two weeks since Drew…departed. I have been keeping myself busy, of course, with my plants and the fawn in the woods._

_Cooking, too. But that is not as much fun when there is not someone to share it with._

_But he washed up today. Clothing burnt and hair steaming. I was worried he had already died, or might drown in the surf, but the water seemed to cradle him, even help me get him ashore._

_I do believe he is very special._

_He has a handsome face, I suppose. But he speaks of his friends as he sleeps. Of someone named Annabeth, especially._

_I do not think he realizes that he loves her._

_Young love is a fragile thing. But I can tell he truly cares for her._

_I do not think I will ask him to stay._

_I admit that these past few weeks of solitude have been harder, and the thought of someone to share my time with is inviting, but he is not the one._

_I must go prepare things for when, if, he wakes. Take care, dear friend, we will speak soon._

_\-------_

_Huntress,_

_He remembered his name the moment he awoke. And his friends. And his life._

_I think my decision of not asking him to stay is wise. He spoke of lost friends, Grover and Tyson, of the worry he held for them and for his other friend, Annabeth._

_They were in the Labyrinth. Then doing a quest for Hephaestus so he might help them continue their journey._

_I tried not to let his stories sway my emotions, he is very charming, dear Huntress._

_And while I appreciate the laughter he gifts me, it feels like a betrayal to Drew. She has only been gone for a few weeks._

_I wish things were different._

_I hope things are easier among the stars, dear friend. You do not deserve this turmoil._

_How is the hunt? I saw you sprinting across the sky with those starry hounds. Did you get what you were after?_

_By your frown I assume not. Fear not, you will in time. I believe that._

_Did you see the moonlace he helped me plant? A child of Demeter, he is not._

_Do not give me that frown, my laughter is still here. It has endured everything with me, yet like me, it comes out on the other side stronger._

_I do think these plants will last much longer than the others I have planted before._

_Did you know where he is from they do not have gardens? Can you imagine? No herbs to pluck as you please, no bright flowers._

_I do not think Manhattan is a place I will travel once I break free of this island. It does not sound like a place I wish to be._

_I fear I cannot keep my eyes open any longer, friend. I will speak woth you tomorrow._

_\-----_

_Huntress,_

_Percy Jackson is a special boy indeed. He has a good heart, I think he will do well on his quests to come._

_But first he must learn that sometimes there are lost causes that he should not put his faith in._

_He told me of the gods and their new war. He tried to convince me they were right, to side with them. I had to tell him my father's name._

_But even that did not stop him. I did not realize it until now, but he gave me good news. He knew another daughter of Atlas. A hunter of Artemis._

_My sister._

_We did not get to speak of her long, I only got her name - Zoë Nightshade - before out conversation derailed._

_But Huntress, that was just the knowledge I needed to keep up my hope. I have a sister, an immortal huntress for the maiden goddess._

_Maybe I will see her one day, if she would just wait for me._

_I think Hermes will be to the island soon, it is nearly past time for him to show up. Perhaps I will ask him of my sister! Or maybe I might glean your true identity from him. He does not like to talk much, always on that…phone, I believe is what he calls it. But I will try._

_Good night, my dear friend._

_\----_

_Huntress,_

_Hermes did not appear today, but I do think tomorrow is the day._

_I also believe Percy Jackson's time here is coming to a close. He would be a wonderful friend to have on this island, but Huntress, how could I ask that of him?_

_What would you do, if you were in my place, dear Huntress?_

_I wish you were here, perphaps you might be able to give me advice._

_Or even my sister; though, Huntress, I confess, you become more and more like my sister each night._

_I hope the next time we speak Hermes will have given me good news that I may share with you, but for now, I bid you a good night, dear Huntress._

_\-----_

_Zoë,_

_I am so sorry, dear sister._

**Author's Note:**

> :)))))))))
> 
> Also I imagine Drew is like 17 in this because I don't remember her canon age and how it would match up to the timeline.
> 
> I kinda wanna write their reunion? Like I imagine in this au Leo still finds Ogygia and rescues Calypso and they just don't fall in love. So realistically, Calypso would still end up at Camp Half-Blood. Would anyone be interested in that?


End file.
